A Spring Date
by Forever.a.LostDreamer
Summary: Tamaki asks Haruhi on a date. Will it go right? Or will everything just be a mess?


Her brown eyes sparkled with happiness as she smiled at him. Her dark chocolate brown hair shone magnificently in the sun's rays. "Good morning Tamaki-senpai." Her angelic voice called out toward the wealthy blond. Tamaki smiled and waved at the girl who he had become so accustomed to loving secretly. If only he could some how know what she felt for him because he was very sure of what he felt for her. "Sleep well?" She asked pleasantly. She startled Tamaki because the teen had been unaware of her presence approaching him.

"I slept wonderfully." Tamaki said and tried his best to hide his glee that she was so close. "My dreams were filled with pleasant thoughts of your beauty Haruhi." The king of the Host Club said charmingly and kissed her hand. She blushed and pulled her hand back.

"Quit playing around with me senpai." She said and giggled. Tamaki chuckled at her.

"Forgive me my princess" He said dramatically and gave her a sweeping bow. He glanced up and saw her roll her eyes at his foolishness. Tamaki pouted at her stubbornness and lack of humor at the moment. She threw him one of her simple and pleasant smiles.

"We have to go get ready Tamaki." She said and walked away from me. His brilliant purple eyes watched her as she retreated to a place for her to change.

"Hello My lord!" Two cheery voices said simultaneously.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully.

"Rejected by Haruhi again?" Hikaru asked and nudged the older teen in the side.

"I never asked." Tamaki said defensively.

"You better or else Kyouya might get her first." Kaoru cooed into his ear and got rather close.

"Hey," Hikaru said to Kaoru and yanked him away from Tamaki's side. "Get your own twin." Hikaru informed him and strutted away with Kaoru in hand. Tamaki laughed to himself at the childishness of Hikaru's actions, but Tamaki knew he wasn't much better when it came to Haruhi sometimes. Brushing everything aside the king waltzed to the back of the room to get dressed into the appropriate attire for today's theme at the club.

"Kyouya-senpai!!!" Haruhi shouted, more like shrieked and Tamaki ran toward where he hard the scream and saw Haruhi bright in the face and fuming. He then took in her appearance and saw her decked out in a chic white cloth draped around her intricately that came up a bit below her knees and gorgeous golden heeled sandals and a set of small feather wings were attached to her back. Tamaki quickly covered his mouth and tried to cover up his blush. "Do you have something to do with this?" She asked Tamaki accusingly. Kyouya walked up behind the accused and smiled.

"It appears I did order the correct size for you Haruhi." He said and his eyes trailed her up and down.

"I think you look fabulous daughter!" Tamaki announced and swooped her into a hug. She squirmed away and told him to get dressed he pouted at her and walked away. He walked into where he was to change and put on a full length white robe with a set of full lush white wings attached and picked up a golden harp. Tamaki naturally strutted out with his head held up high. He smiled and waved as he made his way over to his table. Of course he was immediately surrounded by a gaggle of girls that cooed and gushed over his appearance and charm. "Good morning my heavenly maidens" He said and brushed his hair from his face. They squealed and blushed and he drank all of it in. He looked around the room to see how everyone else was dressed. He saw Kaoru and Hikaru in matching devil like outfits with black horns and red wings. He then noticed the girls on the edge of their seats as they watched Hikaru flirt with his younger twin. Tamaki saw Kyouya in what appeared to be a demon lord outfit. His hair had extensions in it that flowed long and silky, his pale white skin and dark clothing contradicted his complexion, but complimented it so well. The girls hung over his every word as he spoke smoothly and hinted at seduction. Tamaki looked around to find Hunny and Mori. He finally saw them in matching outfits as well but the colors were opposite to each other. Mori was in black while Hunny was in white every girl thought it was precious and adorable to see the "good" mixed with the "bad". As for Haruhi every girl that saw her hugged and flirted with her and made his blood boil ever so slightly.

"Tamaki-senpai" A girl said ever so sweetly. He looked at her and gave her one of those famous smiles, she blushed and looked down. He chuckled to himself and lifted her chin so he could meet her gaze.

Tamaki stared deep into her light chestnut brown eyes, "Please do no turn your eyes away from me because I see heaven with in them and I feel at home. Sweet child grace me with your presence and shining light." He proclaimed to the girl. She smiled and almost melted in his arms and he escorted her to a seat. For about the next two hours or so he flirted and played his part as a mystical being from heaven. Hearing girls squeal and seeing the many blushes made him smile and made him feel happy and light. Once it was over for the day Tamaki waltzed up to Haruhi and threw an arm around her. She looked at the arm, at the blond, and smiled.

"How are you now oh gorgeous girl who fell from heaven?" He asked charmingly. She smiled and blushed and Tamaki grinned at her.

"I'm just fine Senpai." She replied sweetly. "How are you oh" She paused for a moment, "Beautiful boy who flew down from heaven to meet me?" She asked cunningly. Tamaki smiled as best he could at her.

"As wonderful as I can be since you are gracing me with your angelic presence." He replied and ran a hand through her short and silky hair. She smiled and seemed to jump a little, as if she was being tickled slightly. "Haruhi" Tamaki said slyly and she gave him a perplexed look. "Are you ticklish?" Her eyes widened and a small noise escaped her mouth. He smiled at her and she made to get away but running in heels, no matter how tall or short they are, are not easy to run in so Tamaki caught her easily and started tickling her sides. She squirmed and laughed in the hug he had her in as he tickled her. She tried talking but it was useless. After a little bit he stopped tickling her and she was breathing hard. "Did I hurt you?" Tamaki asked afraid of hurting my poor Haruhi.

"No" She said and spun around to see me. "You Tamaki-senpai are a devil in disguise." She said as she panted. Tamaki grinned at her knowing that she really did enjoy being tickled. She let her head rest on my chest and he listened to her soft breathing. "You smell nice." She informed me. Tamaki smiled sweetly down at her even though she couldn't see it. Tamaki glanced around and saw the twins were watching him and Haruhi. They were fashioning looks that would have fit cats.

"Tamaki and Haruhi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" They called out to the two, and the two host club members looked at the twins who were cooing the childish rhyme at them. "First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes baby in the baby carriage!" They finished happily. Haruhi looked down Tamaki looked up and the two stepped away from each other. The twins began laughing and went into their changing area. Haruhi laughed nervously, waved and dashed off to her changing area. Tamaki sighed and went to his as well.

"Tama-chan, Tama-chan" Hunny said brightly when he spotted Tamaki leaving the school and walked up to him. "Are you and Haru-chan going out?" He asked, his big brown eyes shining with curiosity. Tamaki smiled sadly and looked up to the sky.

"I wish I was." He replied simply and walked toward a cherry blossom tree. He sat down and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet smell of the blossoms fill his nose. "I wish so badly that I was dating Haruhi." He said quietly. Just as he finished he heard a happy hello. Tamaki looked around and saw Haruhi bending over him and found her finger on his nose. He blushed slightly and smiled.

"I thought you would be in your limo right now heading home." She said. Tamaki shook his head. "Why isn't your limo here then?"

"I guess the driver is running late." He replied, and he didn't really care because he had no where to be and he preferred being with her.

"I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said and kissed his cheek before walking off. Tamaki blinked and put a hand on his cheek trying to make sure what had happened really happened.

"Looks like our lord just got kissed by lady Haruhi." Two voices said simultaneously. The said lord looked behind him to see the twins on either side of the tree smiling at him and he smiled in return.

"Well are you two going steady?" Kaoru asked, and Tamaki shook his head.

"Do you plan on asking her out?" Hikaru asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will, I just need the right moment." Tamaki said dramatically a hand over his heart and the other stretched out in front of him slightly.

"What ever you say" Hikaru said and the twins walked away and Tamaki rested his head on the tree trunk and let his mind be filled with thoughts of Haruhi. Tamaki got home later than usual and his father was disappointed but the youth didn't really care. Tomorrow was Saturday and the host club had no plans to be in session.


End file.
